otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Escape
Game Room (Twin Moons Casino: Shadowheart, Tomin Kora) ------------------------------------------------------- The game room is spacious, catering to most if not all forms of gambling in the known universe. Tables for cards, slot machines, roulette, and dice games are arranged around the space. Casino workers attend tables, distinguished by their blue vests and ties. The room is decorated with plants and crystal chandeliers. ------------------------------------------------------- Wed Sep 05 17:59:24 3007 Aadzrian is sitting in a chair near the security office, staring into space and looking really rather -bored- and distant. The two Zangali are flanking him, looking equally bored but at least watchful. Rkagar steps out of the Office and waves the other two guards off. He comes to a halt next to the Timonae and offers him a nod in greeting. Aadzrian snorts up at Rkagar, holding up a hand to the guards. "No am to want -you- today," he remarks disgustedly at the more familiar Zangali. "Are to t'ink cans smell canal water stil when is around you. Go takes a walk or somet'ing. Maybe if goes out Landing Pad ship runs you over." Rkagar lets his yellow eyes look the Timonae over and nods slowly. He then makes his way back inside the Office. The two Zangali come back to replace him. Aadzrian sighs, shaking his head to himself and going back to staring. The Timonae sits in a chair near the security office, flanked by two large and bored Zangali guards. Jeff Ryan walks into the casino pocketing a PDA, looking around the room he takes a seat at one of the tables starting a game of black-jack. The Founder nods to the other players and waits for the hand to start. Rkagar comes back a few moments later now clad in his MCA. The young Zangali's face is a cruel lizard grin as he waves a BMKS in front of Aadzrian. "Look take me new toy." Aadzrian growls at the sight of the familiar weapon, his eyes narrowing. "Eat shit an die," he snarls unequivocally. "Are -my- gun! If weres in my hand you no being able takes from me. I are to hope you is go out t'ere and Stars runs you over for smell like shit-water." Jeff Ryan shakes his head at the two arguing over the gun and glances to the others at his table, he picks up his hand and frowns, then glances at the others. Rkagar shoves the gun into his utility belt and grins. "No are Aaadzran gun now Rkagar gun. And see Demran just beat head like stupid Rzbak!" The young Zangali then starts to strut off, a hard feat when you are wearing that much armor. His guards chortling heartily at the Timonae's anger, Aadzrian slumps back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest and glaring daggers after Rkagar. However, that pastime soon loses its interest, and he begins to look around the casino slowly. The lunite is concentrated on his game, taking one card himself from the dealer he sticks. Working round the table, a couple take some more cards, one goes bust, the dealer takes one card himself. More money is placed on the table, it's not high stakes, but still amounts to a tidy sum for the winner. Aadzrian eventually settles his eyes on the game of blackjack, and a faint grin slowly finds his lips. "Woulds being fun..." he murmurs to himself, as if he's considering something rather devilish. "Never try it..." There's a brief exchange of glances as they reveal, Jeff is sitting on twenty, the other guy left, is on 19. The dealer shows twenty too. House wins. Jeff just throws a roguish grin at the man as the credits on the table are pocketed by the house. "Jus one short," Aadzrian notes over more loudly at the game table, his grin spreading tiredly. "Heh. T'at be story of my lifes and many ot'ers, I am sure. Better lucking next time? I hearing some peoples can be perfect." "You win some, you lose more," notes the lunite. "Trick is never to get too arrogant or too depressed." The new hand is dealt after the dealer checks with each player, Jeff nods to confirm he's still in. More money is placed on the table. Aadzrian offers up a faintly amused half-smile, the left side of his lips remaining flat- perhaps due to that pink scar cutting a line through his cheek. "Arrogant or de-pressed? I are Timonae, wat knowing I of eit'er t'ese? Wel-come to Hel, my friend." He idly waves a hand through the casino. "No points in pride in Hel." Jeff plays through the current hand with the same non-chalance as he did the previous, mind perhaps not on the game, "I've been to Hel, the devil kicked me out for bringing the tone of the place down a notch." He winks at the timonae. Aadzrian chuckles lowly, flopping back in his chair. "I fights al my life no to are in Hel, come close many many time, and t'en in end? Walks in for sake of friend. Knowing can no be leaves here watever odds. Stupidity... stupid never learn." He watches the game rather idly. "Yeah, we all do stuff like that," perhaps because he's paying even less attention this time, his luck is in. "We need to learn enlightened self-interest is the best way to live. Heroes tend to die young." The cards are shown, this time, Jeff's sitting on nineteen, closest is eighteen. The dealer nudges the pile over to the lunite. Aadzrian laughs at that, a little wildly, where he sits sprawled in a chair near the security office. Two hulking Zangali flank him, keeping a wary watch. "Wel! I is no longer young! Too lates for t'at. But hero, ha. No. Mos heroic t'ing I done are tel Darya jus -how- mush of bitsh she is. And pay in spades, oh yes." Kristina wanders into the Game room, stretching herself out lazily, eying her Ungstiri guard balefully. "So if I were to, say, fuck your brains out, would you let me go?" she asks sweetly, continuing to move along, weaving through tables and people without much interest. The guard gives her a dark look. "Nyet," is his only response. "Same answer as hour ago. And hour before that. And every hour since I came on duty." Kam chuckles, "Well, thought I'd keep checking to see if you developed any form of sex drive..." This earns the redhead a whack upside the head and she yelps quietly, looking grumpy. "Do what you have to do," nods Jeff standing from the game and pocketing his winnings. "Just be willing to pay the price after." He meets a few glares from the table with a hard look of his own, and as he sits at the table, the hand that rests there shows he's paid a few prices of his own. And that voice, the voice that sounds more like a centauran than a human. He nods to the bartender, "Scotch, neat." He turns his head as Kristina walks in, and a dark look passes as the girl gets a smack, dirty mouth or no, he doesn't like that sort of thing. Aadzrian almost lazily snarls at the guards, his eyes swirling in that inscrutable Timonae fashion. His own Zangali don't look particularly worried, but one cracks his knuckles, perhaps a non-verbal reminder to his troublesome captive. To Kristina, he notes in a roughly amused voice, "We no gets mush sex here. I knowing, quite te worst of our... hard ships." The pink scarring on his face, relatively new, gives something of a lie to that. "But I like sex," Kam says pitifully, sauntering up next to Aadzrian, peering up at him curiously. "Big mouth get you in trouble again?" she asks. She bumps a shoulder into the Timonae's chest lightly with a grin. Jeff Ryan lets the two captives discuss their hardships alone, he just waits for his drink to arrive, he casts an eye back to the game. "Big mout' good for maked people scream," replies the Timonae, a half-grin curling the right side of his face. "Eit'er from anger or pleasure, are to be doing bot' equal good, yes?" He shrugs, his sudden flash of anger seemingly subsumed into a mood that, while it's less than chipper, is at least amused. "Hoping you is to no get so hurt in next figh'. Wil maked ot'er t'ing on mind." Kristina waves a dismissive hand, "Unless the big kitty eats me, should be alright," she replies lightly. "But would make Darya /much/ more money in other areas... her loss. How's she plan these fights, anyway?" "I used to work security down at the Warren," notes Jeff to nobody in particular. That scotch arrives and he takes a sip, "So I know how bad it can get in the cells, from both sides of the fence..." Eyes focusing on Jeff's hand a moment- perhaps he didn't miss that moment after all- Aadzrian notes quietly, "Is looks you is for sure to know. Per-haps when t'is al over I am to ask you wat camed next." He shakes his head slowly before looking back to Kam. "She pick people who she t'ink is close in skill, yes? Maked good show. Rkagar and I was good show. Razor kil his opponent, maybe five second." Kristina's face scrunches up in concentration for a moment. "Mierda. Fedya will be pissed if I get hurt," she grumbles. "No quiero el gatito." She relaxes again into lounging up against the Timonae. "When'll be the next one?" Jeff Ryan shakes his head slowly at the timonae, "No you wouldn't, useless sacrifice that one." He glances down at the fingers, "Turned out I cared more than I should have, and it wasn't appreciated." Aadzrian is unable to keep from chuckling at Jeff's words, though it's a soft, rueful sound instead of a mocking one. He absently drapes an arm over Kam- he's palpably just muscle and bone with hardly a pound of fat. "T'en we has be finded our fates for same reason. I greeting you as a brot'er." he notes to Jeff, tossing off a rather military salute crisply. "And she maked us to be fighs soon. You any good wit' fists?" he adds, to Kam. Kristina eyes Jeff for a few moments, nodding slowly, then smirks. "Tough shit, gorgeous," she says lightly. "Should never cut off body parts for other people." Her gaze flickers down towards the below-the-table Jeff, "Hope that was /all/ you cut off," she adds in a purr. Jeff Ryan just nods in return to Aadzrian's salute, "Fate has nothing to do with it, we make our own." His blue eyes are ice rather than sky as they settle on Kam, "You wouldn't understand, sometimes you do things because you have to, or no-one else will." He takes another sip of that scotch. "Even if is utter stupid," notes Aadzrian ruefully, "I knows wat is meaned. Some time are al can be does. Some time righ' matter more t'an smart." Glancing down at Kam, he adds, "Be-side, I is to be wonders why you am speak so cold- after al, you coulds has be selled her Fade." A low chuckle escapes the Timonae as he gives the woman a knowing smile. "I didn't cut nothing off!" Kam protests. "'Sides, just cause I was planning to sell someone doesn't mean I was gonna be indirectly responsible for getting some poor kid killed." Jeff Ryan just swills that scotch around in his glass, he pulls out his PDA and glances at it, probably just checking the time. His eyes narrow as he pockets it again. Aadzrian looks over Kristina, unable to repress a grin. "Would be guessing t'at kid were being rock star when yous first growing breasts," he comments, rather idly, before shaking his head. "May be if lucky Darya maked me figh' you. Cans going easy. Upset winned for you to be making casino lots of money to-ward you be free, yes?" Kristina chuckles and cups her breasts and looking down at them. "But they're all pretty now," she points out. "Don't you think? He may not be young in age, but not all there in mind. Like a kid." The boy scout looks uncomfortable for some reason and just focuses on his drink. Yes the drink. Aadzrian quirks a brow, quite shamelessly looking down at those breasts and seeming to take a moment to actually -consider- the question. "Nice size and shape," he allows pleasantly. "And you -is- righ', t'ough cans hoping when I out of here wil fixing t'at." A pause, and then he begins to chuckle, quietly. Kristina nods, "They feel good too," she adds. "You should feel them sometime," she offers. "But not near Fedya. He'd try to hurt you. And probably fail..." She chuckles lightly and lets them fall back to their normal position. The lunite is slightly red, though doing his best to look mean, and failing. He tries to cover it with a swill and a swig. "I is no... -too- easy to hurts," allows Aadzrian with a low chuckle. "But no, you is no wanting maked t'at offer anymore. You no am to knowing wat is under clothes." He gestures at his fully covered-up self, unable to keep from smirking. Kristina's eyes brighten, "Will you show me? Is it big and getting hard as we speak?" she inquires sweetly. Her eyes flicker over to the Lunite curiously and she tips her head to the side, "Ay, chico, usted necesita una mujer divertida." Another quick glance at that PDA, Ryan places his glass on the bar, and looks towards the door. Sighing he picks up the glass again. "Waits for somet'ing?" Aadzrian inquires of Jeff casually, his expression rather level, before he turns back to answer Kam's questions. "Te part of anatomies mine you mos interest in would no to being dis-appoint," he says rather quietly, "but are be afraid you no am wanted to seeing wat around it, Kam. Lets it lying." Kristina winces a bit, "Maybe later, gorgeous," she offers quietly, patting Aadzrian's shoulder. She also passes Jeff a curious look, lifting a brow. "Hell, you look more antsy than a virgin about to get his first fuck," she notes with amusement. "No," says Ryan meeting Aadz's gaze. "Just uncomfortable around..." He glances to Kam, "..certain subjects, some of us were brought up to keep certain topics... private." He shrugs, "A view I know isn't shared by timonae, however... each to their own." "Gorgeous," mutters Aadzrian, with a short, sharp laugh, idly reaching up to touch the scar on his face. At Jeff's words he nods in understanding, expression relaxing into a slight smile. "...Has never under-standed sush uncomfort," he agrees, "but be to know of it from whens going to New Luna. Wils no to be bot'ers you. Wat are points any-way? Are nonsense." "Sex is a natural thing, so why should talking about it be unnatural?" Kam asks, looking towards Jeff in a confused manner. "We all do it. Well, maybe Darya doesn't, and that's why she's so bitchy all the time..." Jeff Ryan shakes his head as he sips his drink, "I'm not having this conversation." He is sitting at the bar, near Aadz and Kam, both of whom have their guards watching. He looks at Aadz, "She is not typical of our species in this." "Is know, is know," chuckles Aadzrian, his grin widening. "I is like humans. Are cutes when al of you starting to do te, te... blush t'ing." He waves at his cheeks. "So young and so vary. No at al like Timonae, we is lots more alike in t'at we is -al- decide no wants to being like eash ot'er, yes? And I no t'ink Darya know wat sex is," he adds to Kam, "ex-cept t'at it anot'er way maked money." Kristina smirks, "She could make a nice lucrative business in selling sex to the horny bastards on this rock," she replies. "Maybe more'n a bit floating through here now and again." The lunite just listens with vague amusement at the conversation, he finishes the whiskey and places the glass on the table. "Dar-ya is to being one step aheads of you t'ere. She letting Tirax and I has one night when he here," Aadzrian explains with a low laugh, "if we letting her taped and selled it. I no cared, very smal price to be paying for night wit' him." A rather wistful sigh escapes the Timonae at that, as he stares ahead for a moment. "Miss him." Kristina pats Aadzrian lightly on the arm and nods. "I miss my Fedya as well," she says. "Want to be gettin' back to him before he does something stupid." There's a grin, "Tir is always worth possible sexual exploitation and a start towards a porn career." Jeff Ryan's eyes widen at the mention of Tirax, first shock, then anger, but he keeps his mouth closed. "Are wort' more t'an t'at," Aadzrian says quietly, smiling in a rather soft way for just a moment- before something seems to dawn on him, his brows lowering and his lips thinning. "Wel. If wants to seeing me again." Jeff's reaction distracts him, though, and the Timonae peers at him- curiosity softening his expression. "Huh. Wat is maked mad?" Kristina chuckles at Jeff, "You fuck Tir too?" she inquires. "Man doesn't do fidelity, so don't expect none from him." She peers back up at Aadzrian, "Can we make a "I have fucked Tirax and purred the whole way" club?" Jeff Ryan glares at Kam and his voice raises, "ENOUGH!" "Actually, he do fidelity now-" Aadzrian begins smugly, but then is interrupted by Jeff's yell. Very slowly, the Timonae blinks over at him, tilting his head. "Uh... Hm. You is very mad," he notes, seemingly at a loss for words otherwise. "Why is so mad? Am knowing t'at is to be talks about sex again- sorry- I are only to be miss him." Kristina lifts a brow, "/Wow/, Tir went solo?" she asks. "I'm both impressed and disappointed. And if Fedya catches wind of it, he'll be demanding I do it too." She lets out a huff. "Yer gonna get me in trouble." Jeff Ryan's eyes turn on Aadz, but seem to cool, "Tirax is a friend of mine." A quick glare to Kam, "Only a friend, I don't appreciate him being spoken about in such a... crude way." Aadzrian blinks at that, going 'huh', but nods a little more quickly this time- though he still looks faintly confused. "Tirax is Timonae," he points out, "he no minding. And... He are, uh. Dear to me. I is no to ever treating him badly." He clears his throat, audibly uncomfortable with the stilted words, and glances to Kristina. "Solo buts for Fade," he clarifies, "Fade do no counts. And t'ird party we bot' like." That's said with a wink. Kristina pouts a little, "But that still leaves me out of the Tirax loop," she complains, only passing Jeff a look. "You sleep with him and you'll never go back," she says lightly. She bounces on her toes a bit, looking up to Aadzrian. "Whatcha say, Aadz? A fucking hot threesome when we get offa this rock?" "You're not the one I found offensive," says Jeff, eyeing Kam. The anger has faded, but he doesn't let Kam off the hook. Aadzrian scowls slightly for some reason, glancing down for a moment before he responds in a voice gone suddenly icy, "Depend on lot of t'ing, Kam. Many t'ing. And you is to be make mister... Mister uncomfortable." He waves at Jeff. "Do no knows name. I is Aadzrian," he adds, voice more normal. "Are sorries. For-get manners in here." That makes him chuckle. The armored Zangali returns with Aadzrian's gun shoved into belt. Rkagar's yellow eyes latch onto the Timonae and human woman and starts to pace over to them. "Ryan," says the lunite. "Jeff Ryan." He glances towards the guards, and for the first time there's a definite mischevious look, "And you boys are in a whole mess of trouble." Kristina pouts at Aadzrian, "Not gonna try and take him from you, Aadz. I have my own man waiting for me." She wrinkles her nose, then nods. "Oh, fine. No more sex talk," she grumbles, then jabs a finger to her chest. "Am Kam." Aadzrian stands near the security office with Kam, eyes widening as he blinks at Jeff- nearby, but closer to a blackjack table. Rkagar is heading across the casino towards the Timonae and human. "I know t'at names," Aadz remarks, audibly shocked, as he blinks at Jeff- and then, slowly, begins to grin. "Trouble? Are -sure- no knows wat you mean." Rkagar comes to a halt and tries to grab the Timonae and human woman by the arms roughly. "No talk man." He hisses and moves for the secruity room door. Kristina opens her mouth to retort to Jeff, but instead, she just yelps in slight pain. "Yow! Gently, Lizard." Stars wanders in to the glamourous lighting, chiming slots, and shattered dreams of the casino, an arm around his bondmate's shoulders, and his tail flicking. "... Blackjack, orr alcahol firrst?" As the demarians enters Jeff is smiling mischeviously at the guards, the zangali are blank-faced, the ungstiri are disconcerted but following the prisoners. The other Demarian, an orange-striped female, leans companionably against Stars. "Vodka," she replies, grinning slyly. "Always the vodka." Swiftfoot gives a flick of her ears, and looks around the room briefly, then nods toward the bar. "Shall we then? M'a bit thirrsty. Plus, once I get you drrunk I can take advantage." Swifty adds a low, teasing growl to the end of the statement. Aadzrian doesn't resist Rkagar's dragging, though he raises an eyebrow and waves to Jeff. "Sees you later?" he says rather bemusedly, giving in to the hefty lizard. "Sorry I bitshing at you," he comments to Rkagar unsurely, before snickering. "Were in no moods seed t'at ugly lizard face..." The grip tightens around both the arms in the young Zangali's armored fists. "AM ZANGALI!" He roars and squeezes sharply to drive the point home, spit splashes across the inside of the helmet's visor. "Tell again break ugly neck." Rkagar promises as he finds the two against the wall. Rka follows soon enough and slumps against it himself, he is not a happy eightfoot lizard man today for some strange reason. Kristina gets all up and personal with a wall, grunting a bit. "Is the strip search next?" she asks lightly, and glances around the casino. "What's got your tail in a knot, /Zangali/?" Jeff Ryan nods to the barman, "Another." He glances back towards the Blackjack table. Stars noses at Swiftfoot - the two crossing the open space, the big male purring softly at her ear, with a mischevious expression. Their path takes them around a gaming table, past jeff - and in a moment, past those glowering ungstiri and zangali sorts - or at least one row of slots away from both. "You keep that up, we may not even get to the vodka," Swiftfoot muses, grinning somewhat ferally at her companion. Her ears flick, and she noses the side of his face, purring right back at him. Aadzrian grimaces slightly- though his voice, when it comes out afterward, is deadpan. "Ow." He leans back against that wall, a half-smirk on his face. "I pissing him off," the Timonae explains to Kristina, with a wave of one hand. "Are to being my favo-rite game in here. Even betters t'an poker. Make Zangali yelled. Are to being prelude to te day I is killed him." Jeff's eye flit in the direction of the guards and the prisoners, he sighs and glances towards the door. The drink is set in front of him, he nods to the bartender and hands over the money, "Get one for yourself." Whatever the irrate Rkagar was about to do next as he raises both armored fist up into the air is stoppped quickly enough as the other two Zangali come up behind him and pull him back. There is some harsh hissing between the three scaled ones as the two smaller Ungstiri guards glance at each other in confusion. Kristina grunts, "Well, next time don't piss him off enough to take it out on /both/ of us," she grumbles. "I'm not partial to making out or humping walls, doll." Hey, look ma, a distraction! Stars disengages from Swiftfoot with a toothy grin, reaching up into that longcoat - "Love you, prretty. Now." It's always impressive when something the Demarian's size moves that fast, coming around that last corner in a sudden dart that is accompanied by the crackling of something electric and the whirr of a stun-stick going to full extension. Too bad it's the ungstiri he's going to run into first... Swiftfoot whips out a sleek, Sivadian assault pistol from somewhere beneath her flak armor, and a power cell in her other paw. The cell is slapped home into the weapon, and the high-pitched hum of an energy pistol could probably be heard, if it weren't for the rest of the noise in the room, that is, including her calling after Stars, "Love you too, old man." As soon as this is done, she levels the weapon at the second Ungstiri - the one that Stars isn't already charging at. Aadzrian doesn't even need the guards to shepherd him- he starts inching towards the security door, slowly, his eyes wide and worried as if he believes -he's- going to be the next one shot. He doesn't say anything to anyone, just moves slowly and as unobtrusively as he can. It's clear now why all that sex-talk was making Jeff nervous, from inside his pants he pulls out his sleek little pistol, a quick look around suggests cover will be important soon, with an apologetic look he slides over the bar towards the bartender. He's careful to not knock over his glass though. Rkagar pulls free easly and roars out loudly from behind his face shield. The other two guards are ignored at the moment as the young Zangali pulls out the BMKS and tosses it in the general direction of the Timonae as he moves between him and Kam and pulls his shotgun out. Kristina doesn't seem to be too keen on getting involved in any combat situation without any form of weapon, and quietly creeps slightly behind Aadzrian and Rkagar, scowling. "Pass me something when you snag it," she breathes out grouchily. Snatching his gun out of the air, Aadzrian crisply salutes Rkagar with it and takes off at a dead outright run for the security office, which is all of a few feet away at this point, ducking and dodging around the Zangali. "Wil does," he notes to Kristina as he passes, all business. A spray of bullets whizzes past Swiftfoot and slam into the row of bottles behind the bar, spraying glass and cheap whiskey everywhere. The monsterous felinoid barrels into the two ungstiri snarling and staff spinning - the nearest going down with a swat to the side of the head and a crackle of ozone. Yellow eyes wide with disbelief, the stunstick-wielding Zangali roars a challenge at Rkagar in angry Zantra, lashing out violently with the polearm for his head. The other has only his bare fists, but they swing equally quick and hard for Rkagar's gut. Jeff's dive over the bar is punctuated by a burst fire from one of the faster guards, he oofs his way to the floor with glass and alcohol spraying over him, "Good job I quit smoking." Swiftfoot returns fire even as the glass is falling behind the counter, three bolts of energy catching her target - the Ungstiri that Stars didn't just belt upside the head - and dropping him to the ground, a scorched blast wound in his chest. Rkagar chuckles as the stunstick slams into his shoulder and the fist bounces off. The young Zangali hisses something angrly in Zantra and levels his shot gun at the armed Zangali and pulls the trigger home. Yellow teeth are flashed in mad humor. Another spray of bullets goes up around Swiftfoot, the slot machine that she ducked down behind now riddled with holes, and shattered bits of plastic covering the floor at her feet. She peers around the edge of the smoking ruin of the machine and returns fire, and another man falls, in a similar fashion to her previous target. The armed Zangali can't evade the blast at such close range- Rkagar's shotgun catches him full on in the chest, and he staggers back, staring downward at the green blood that spots his chest, visibly a rather painful wound. It doesn't stop him from staggering back in with another swing of the stunstick, though, or his partner from roaring and swinging his fist at Rkagar's face now. Jeff stands up to be greeted by a hail of gun-fire, most of the bottles are gone, but a few still explode nicely as Jeff manages to dodge the bullets, more probably by luck, his return fire takes out the better armed of the two. Jeff doesn't duck as he aims that pistol at the other. Stars bounds into the middle of those blasting away at swiftfoot, spinning that staff and shorting out a slot machine with a roar as the smaller human gets out of the way... Bullets spray up again around the ginger-furred female Demarian, this time from two different directions. She manages to completely evade the first spray, but the second catches her by surprise, and Swiftfoot grunts as a bullet slams into her. But that, kids, is what flak armor is good for - the bullet lodges in the felinoid's armored torso, leaving a neat hole in her coat. She returns fire with a snarl, and the man who shot her ends up on the ground. "I fucking -liked- this coat, Brrakirr damn it all," the pilot proclaims, even as she dodges away from the man with the knife, easily sidestepping his swipe. Rkagar sneers as another stunstick strike lands but does nothing, the punch sails away though. The young Zangali grins from his inside his blood splattered armor and fires off another shot at the injured Zangali. In the midst of the mayhem, the guy shooting at Jeff gets a reprieve as the lunite is distracted by the the charge from the direction of the lounge, one of which dives over the bar knife in hand, Jeff manages to dodge the bullets, grabbing the knifeman's hand as he careers towards him, Jeff flicks the man over, the man's arm comes down on Jeff's raised leg, a nice snappy and scream can be heard before the pain knocks him over into unconciousness. That second shotgun blast seems to be all it takes- the Zangali with his stunstick clatters to the ground, looking faintly amazed as he collapses in a spurt of green blood. His partner roars once more at Rkagar, hissing loudly in Zantra as he lifts one massive foot to kick at the large, armored figure. From out in the direction of the foyer comes the rumble and crash of something /large/ hitting something /heavy/... along with the distinctive snap-hiss of pulse fire... and a strange woop*CRACK* louder than any shotgun blast... The fist slams into Rkagar's armor but bounces off once again. More lould hisses in Zantra and the young Zangali swings the shotgun towards the remaining lizard and squeezes the trigger. The Zangali actually wheels out of the way of Rkagar's shotgun blast, fairly easily, rage seeming to give him extra speed as he bellows, closing in again to beat on the armored mountain of lizard with evidently impotent fists. Snarling, spitting and ... with a resounding 'crack' - knifeman falls with Stars eying him. "Hands off my mate." Jeff notices as his eyes flick towards the guy who got his reprieve earlier, that his scotch has miraculously survived the hail of bullets, he barely steps out of the way as he retrieves his glass. He raises the glass and the pistol together, downing his neat scotch as his Mk2 strikes home, two shots barely scratching, the third strikes home. As he places the glass back down Jeff raises the pistol as a last shot whirls past his ear, he just shakes his head as the pistol lets loose it's barrage, "Game over kid, better luck next time." The fist lands on Rkagar's armor throwing him back. The young Zangali shakes his head and snarls in rage and tries to fire another shot as he regains his balance..... kind of. Swiftfoot surveys the room quickly with her pistol held at the ready, looking for new targets. Seeing a decided dearth of them, aside from the Zangali fighting with Rkagar, she flicks a switch on her weapon. A telltale on the side changes from red to blue, indicating a change to stun fire. She sights down the barrel and pulls the trigger, sending a three-round burst toward the lizard - the not-Rkagar lizard, that is. That shotgun blast hits the Zangali's shoulder, causing him to stagger back and roar in pain as green blood spatters. He's visibly somewhat staggered, and in bad shape- he utterly fails at dodging any of those stun blasts, dropping like a rock into a crumpled unconscious heap on the casino floor. A manic snarl comes from behind the face plate. Rkagar takes a few steps forwards and lowers his shotgun to the fallen Zangali. "Do stupid." He hisses in standard loudly before pulling the trigger. He then stoops down and starts to paint his MCA with the green blood of his fellow Zangali. "DARYA!" There might have been a moment of silence before that angry, savage roar, as Aadzrian comes stalking back into the room, his expression fiercely alight. He's wearing a flak jacket now and holds his pistol tightly, looking around the room slowly with definite satisfaction. Catching Rkagar in the aftermath of executing the final Zangali, the Timonae gives him a slow nod of approval. "I want Darya," he then states, perfectly evenly. Jeff Ryan glances round the mayhem and walking round the bar, he looks down at the barman, "Sorry about the mess." He looks over at the others, "Well, that was interesting. What's next?" He finds a bottle of something white that escaped and refills his glass, "This work always makes me thirsty." Stars growls out - "If vodka surrvived, I want a bottle." He looks at the room. "Rkagarr, Aadzrrian - we need Rrazorrback, now. Firrst prriorrity." To Swiftfoot - "You alrright?" That stunstick crackles, humming still. "Mmh," Swiftfoot agrees, nodding at Stars. "Nothing a little vodka won't fix. S'like duct tape." She pokes the bullet hole in the front of her coat with a finger, and sighs, her ears flattening slightly. "I did so love this coat, too." If she takes any note of the Zangali's savage behavior, she doesn't give any indication, instead focusing on Stars. "We know wherre he's being kept?" Jeff Ryan finds another two glasses below the counter and fills them up for Stars and Swifty, taking his own glass he walks to the customers side of the bar, "This the crazy one I was told about?" Rkagar looks up from his blood smearing with vaugly vacant eyes at Aadzrain and Stars. He stands up slowly and fires once last blast at the fallen stunstick armed Zangali. "Gin." He barks out to the bartender then starts to make his way back to the Office. Dripping green blood with each step. "Rkagar and I cans be get him," Aadzrian says after a pause, clearly unhappy- his lips tightening with the words. "I stuns him in case and Rkagar carried him." He turns on one heel and quickly strides off after the Zangali. Stars flicks an ear - the black plastic of a comlink shiny against matte-black of fur. "get him. We'll coverr herre - Ace has Darriya somewherre." There's something matter of fact - military and clinical about the massive demarian, tail flicking as he looks to the room. "We'rre low on time." A glance to Jeff... and Stars picks up his own glass. "Longtooth. You I don't know." "You don't know him?" Swiftfoot inquires somewhat incredulously. "I thought everryone knew him." She chuckles, holstering her pistol, picking up her glass, then offering a white-furred paw to Jeff. "Good to have you herre, chief," she says, nodding in a rather familiar sort of greeting and giving an accompanying tail-flick. "Ryan," says the lunite with a smile. "Jeff Ryan, I've worked with Swiftfoot on and off before." He glances over at the other demarian, "Though this is the first time we've been in a firefight I think. Tirax asked me to check on his friend, was just waiting for an opportunity to present itself." He sips his drink, "We helping take out Darya or we just going to cover the timonae and the zangali after they grab your friend? My ship is hidden amongst the ruins, too well known to park her on the pad." "Ourr job is Rrazorrback -" Stars remains clinical - calm. "Generral." A nod of that massive head, there. "When he's securre, we'll help. Job firrst." yellow eyes track to the door. "Ace is good - and betterr equipped than we werre. My mate and I werre supposed to hold this down until they got herre - she says they found Darrya on the way. Wherre 'the way' is, I don't know." Rkagar comes back a few moments later with a large black Demarian on his back. He is covered in a tanglar net and his being have dragged and half carried out, his fur smeared with green blood now. The young Zangali then starts to make his way towards the bar with his burden. "No water day, get gin." He demands with a blank look. "Saving some of Darya for me," Aadzrian hisses as he returns right behind Rkagar, setting his gun back to lethal mode instead of stun fire with a careless gesture. "I -deserving- my chance." Though he seems calm enough, his voice level, there's a pure hatred in his expression hard to miss. Swiftfoot blinks, her eyes tracking over to where Rkagar is dragging Razorback out. "Brrakirr's brrass balls, be -carreful- with him," she says, wincing a bit. "Starrs, you wanna help him carry? I'll coverr." She knocks back the rest of what's in that glass - still quite a bit, actually - at one go, shakes her head once as if to clear it, then draws her pistol once more. "Well," nods Jeff. "I was just after the timonae, so that works for me." He takes another sip as he glances towards Aadzrian, "Though I think he can probably handle himself from here on out, still I should tag along to cover his back." "We'rre having drrinks and fish on Demarria. You should come by." Stars moves over next to Rkgar, that stun stick idly smacking an ungstiri it's smacked before, tumbling him back into unconsciousness. "sorry about the crrack, kit." That's genuine, looking at the armored Zengali. "You'rre a hell of a fighterr." The sunstick is collapsed, tucked away - the big demarian getting his.. well, probably third, of Razor. Rkagar nods his head and shifts Razorback over a little. "He be good long time." He comments and nods his head back to Razor. "No can go, just leave TK. Lose too much here. No honor." He hisses lowly and starts to move off. "Rkagar," Aadzrian says abruptly, some of the simmering anger in his voice cooling. "No. You has be loyal be-yond wat coulds ever has ask. You hardly knowed us and camed here for us any-way. You is to standing me sayed many unwort'y t'ing. Mush honor." He blinks then, taking a closer look at the Ungstiri. "Is t'at one stil move?" Swiftfoot's eyes narrow as Aadz peers at one of the guards, waving the Timonae back away from him. She stalks closer, flicks her pistol back to the 'kill' setting, levels it at the stunned man, and pulls the trigger. It's all very clinical, really. "Not anymorre," she says, giving a shrug. "Any otherrs?" Stars touches his ear... then looks to Aadz. "foyerr. Go. Now." With an angry growl, Aadzrian doesn't bother with the other guard- oh, there's an angry, -hateful- look- but then he storms right off as directed, gun at the ready. Lobby (Twin Moons Casino: Shadowheart, Tomin Kora) --------------------------------------------------------------------------- In stark contrast with the blasted ferrocrete landscape outside, the interior of the casino is lavish and luxurious. The lighting casts a warm glow on the lobby. A sculpture made of crystal sits in the center of the floor, while the front desk is off to one side. At the other end of the lobby facing the entrance, a gated lift leads upwards. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thu Sep 06 00:06:28 3007 "I'm...fine." Nix growls, spitting a small amount of blood onto the floor, still griping the railgun with a bloodsoaked hand. "But Tom is right...kapitan. Kill her now. Don't...give her a chance to...gloat." Ace speaks softly into her commlink as she continues laughing, escorting Darya by the throat, "Scars will heal and mind healers will fix Razorback, but you? You will be ash and a bad memory." "NO," snarls Aadzrian, stalking in from the game room with his gun held active and at the ready, something perhaps close to unholy rage plastered all over his scarred face. "No. Darya is -mine-!" The little Ungstiri is mostly occupied with keeping enough air to breathe, but manages a faint laugh. "We live so long as we are remembered." Rathenhope steps back and away from Ace and Darya. "Let him take her," he says firmly. "End it now." Ace nods, "Such was my intention all along, though I did consider letting Razor have her first." She ignores Darya's words, then, as she throws her to the floor in the middle of the armed assault crew. "She is all yours, Aadzrian." Nixkamich steps back as well, albeit is a small struggle to move between a mix of raspy breathes and snarls of pain. For those with an acuate nose, the smell of blood is potent in the air, and a good portion of it comes from the Qua. His black flak is slowly turning a very dark shade of crimson. Aadzrian storms right up to Darya, bending down to grab the woman around the neck just as Ace had done- but with completely uncaring savagery, letting his sharpened nails dig into her throat if they make contact at all. "At last you is mine," he whispers, the twisted grin on his face making it clear those words are -not- romantic. This time, it seems, there is no laughter or words because one rather needs breath to do either. Darya's smile fades to a scowl, her hands trying to pry the scarred Timonae loose. Rkagar comes in from the gameroom, painted in green blood with Razorback over his shoulder. His yellow eyes flair in anger as he sees Darya. "Make her go bad! MAke HURT!" He roars to the Timonae. Swiftfoot bounds into the room, holstering her pistol and making a beeline for Nixkamich, the touching little moment with Aadzrian and Darya seemingly being secondary to injured crew in the orange-furred Demarian's mind. "Hey, chief," she says, slipping an arm around the Qua to support him. "Don't worry, I gotcha. We can get you back to the ship if you want. We got a doc waiting back therre, meh?" Stars ignores the tableaux, stripping off his coat as he leaves Razor in Rkgar's hands - yes, his coat. An inner panel is clawed open - and he's nearly as.. well.. 'mothering'. His expression clinical, perhaps, tail flicking - and already muttering into comms. There is an icy grimness about the kapitan at the moment as she turns to walk past the two Demarians, "Get him back to the ship," she says. "Will get Razor." "I am a warrior....I can walk...under my own...power." Nix protests, but doesn't seem to deny the assistance from Swifty. He doesn't resist, but he does his damndest so that he doesn't have lean too much weight on the Demarian. Aadzrian's hand only tightens, his grin only widens, as he whispers sweetly, "Help-less now, my lovely. T'is are the end of everyt'ing." With a grunt he begins to rise, lifting Darya with him- although due to only using one hand, he doesn't lift her off the ground, merely so that she's standing. His gun-wielding hand rises inexorably then, the barrel of the weapon passed across Darya's lips quite gently- and then it pauses, the Timonae forcefully shoving his gun an inch into her mouth before he pulls the trigger. "Ding-dong the bitch is dead," Rathenhope says coldly as Darya's brains are blasted to oblivion. "Now lets get the hell off this fucking rock." "Tom - the Cage. We need it." It's an afterthought from the big cat - "If you can handle the damned thing." "Why no make hurt?" Rkagar growls loudly, it seems he is about ready to stomp over there to yell at him but is stopped from doing so by his burden. "She go too easy." He hisses lowly and full of venom. "No time, Rkagar." Now Aadz seems weary, calm and mostly detached, after he's done searching Darya's body- though he's covered in unmentionable things. "Back to ship." That said, he turns his back on the corpse and walks out of the casino. Continued in Wounds Category:Classic OtherSpace Logs